Such security nets and barriers are used, for example, for blocking off bodies of water, for example in order to prevent water vehicles and other undesired objects from passing into certain areas of the body of water. It is also known to use such barriers as barricades to protect against rock fall, landslides, mudslides, avalanches, snow slides and similar natural dangers.
Such barriers are likewise used for barricades and blockades in the domain of police, border or personal security to protect against aggressive vehicle attacks in the security domain or against tenor risks or on land.
With the barriers of this type known until now the net is stretched to form a single wall and is fastened to supports which are anchored in the solid ground. Such a barrier is very complex to construct and set up and, since it is installed securely at the intended site, it can not be used again for other requirements. Moreover, it is a disadvantage that the stretched net can only absorb limited impact energy, and in individual cases this results in partially irreparable damage to the impacting object and also, in some cases, to the whole barrier.